The Wedding
by Dlbn
Summary: A day four years in the making.


Dlbn: Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! And to all who don't, merry Hump Day!

Nbld: You're all kinds of awful. Now, neither my sister nor I have been married (yet) and this is basically going by research we found online and having gone to a cousin's wedding a few years back, so pardon if it's not completely accurate and, at some points, downright silly. And on that note, let the festivities begin!

Dlbn: Not so fast! Anyone who can get the little reference we through in during the wedding ceremony will receive a special mention in my New Year's fic!

Nbld: That's right. It's mentioned a few times, so we hope someone will know what it is.

Dlbn: Now, let the entertainment start!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or any canon character in it. That all belongs to Yun Kouga. However, I DO own Akira, his family, Kio's parents, and anyone else non-canon that appears or is mentioned. I make NO money off of writing in this category.

000

Aoyagi Ritsuka sighed as he buttoned up the long sleeve black jacket we was wearing over a black vest and a button up, collared white shirt. Today was the big day. Sunday December 22, 2013. Or as he and his friends had come to know it is, "The Wedding". Christmas last year, his boyfriend's best friend, Kaido Kio, got engaged to his boyfriend of two years, Shujimeki Akira. Ritsuka and his friends had helped the Shujimeki family set up for the day that Akira proposed. While happy for them that they were finally settling down and 'tying the knot', as his boyfriend-Agatsuma Soubi-stated, he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. Kio and Akira had rings, and a lavish, formal affair as evidence of their love for one another. But what did he and Soubi have? A shared name that he didn't even want or like, a thread to bind them together, and his brother. Soubi didn't seem to be the settling down type (Ritsuka's teacher the previous year had even said that Soubi was the kind of person that moved if they felt they were getting too close to someone else) and he didn't want to press it, but being married to the blonde one day wasn't such a _bad_ idea. And one that he secretly dreamt about often since the engagement of Kio and Akira.

Ritsuka attempted to tie a long black tie around his neck, but couldn't manage to do it like the person in the book he had splayed out on the bed in front of him did. He groaned in frustration and undid the tie as a knock resounded on the door and it opened.

A tall blonde male with glasses over cobalt blue eyes smiled at Ritsuka as he entered slowly. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail with strands falling to frame his face; a style Ritsuka liked on him and Kio favored so much that he had practically forced him to wear it that way for the wedding.

"Hey, Soubi." Ritsuka greeted, fumbling with his tie again and muttering to himself in irritation.

"Hello yourself, Ritsuka." Soubi took four quick steps across the room to the raven haired neko. He leaned down and gently kissed the tip of one of Ritsuka's neko ears. The ear twitched and Ritsuka glared at him, but it faded away into a smile.

"Could you give me a hand?" Ritsuka finally asked, dropping the untied tie around his neck.

Soubi chuckled. "Of course." He kissed the tip of the twitchy ear again and began to tie the garment around his boyfriend's neck. "Are you excited?" He asked. "Ever been to a wedding before?"

"Um…we have photos of me going to my cousin's wedding when I was little, but I don't remember…"

The first ten years of his life had been erased from his memory mysteriously two years ago, and he had yet to get them back. He finally knew the reason behind it, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Even his psychiatrist (Dr. Katsuko), and Soubi couldn't help.

Soubi nodded and finished the tie. He tucked the end of it down into the jacket and tugged on it to make it straight. "There we are."

"Have you ever been to a wedding, Soubi? …Thanks."

His ear was kissed a third time and finally lay flat against his head in irritation.

"You're welcome, Ritsuka." He stated. "No, I have not been to a wedding before. If Nagisa-sensei and Ritsu-sensei," he spat out the name as if it offended him; and probably did, "ever managed to get together, I'm sure I would've been forced to go to theirs…Ritsu probably would've made me be the flower girl…"

Ritsuka pictured a younger, eared Soubi running around in a dress and throwing flower petals everywhere and giggled. Soubi frowned, but it soon faded away.

"This should be an interesting experience for both of us."

"Especially since Kio decided to let Yoji and Natsuo sit together."

Yoji and Natsuo were the troublemaking twins known as Zero. While they were twins, Ritsuka and pretty much everyone else was convinced that there was more between them, but never said anything about it. When they weren't fighting other Units, they were often pulling pranks on other people (namely Kio) and harassing other people (namely Ritsuka and his friends and teacher at school). Ritsuka and Soubi were sure that the boys planned on interrupting the ceremony in one way or another, but they were both prepared for it. Being the Best Man on Kio's side, Soubi couldn't really do much without affecting the wedding party. But he'd been keeping a closer eye on the boys then he normally did, which was easy because they lived with him, and Ritsuka kept a close eye on them when they weren't near Soubi. However, neither of them had really been paying attention to the twins all day, so Ritsuka hoped someone had. Fortunately, the wedding as at the Shujimeki family cabin; where Kio and Akira first got together, spent every Christmas with Akira's family (Kio's own wasn't really in his life), and where Akira proposed two years ago. This meant that the woods prevented the Zeroes from going too far, and the area they were in was small enough that someone could see them no matter where they went.

Soubi chuckled. "I told him not to, but he won't listen. I think they brainwashed him."

Natsuo knew a spell called "the power of possession", which enabled him to take control of another person's mind and body. The idea that he'd use it on Kio to get him to agree to let the Zeroes sit together, against Ritsuka and Soubi's counseling on the issue, wasn't that big of a surprise. He had used it on their teacher before, but Soubi had stopped them from doing anything. Yoji had let that information slip to Ritsuka one night when Kio let him try egg nog and he'd gotten 'buzzed' from it.

"How's Kio holding up?" Ritsuka wondered.

"He's a nervous wreck, as always." Soubi sighed. "I wish he'd just calm down. I'd give him a canvas and some paints to be able to do so, but he'd get his suit all paint and we don't want that."

"It's something he'd do on purpose, though." Ritsuka laughed, sitting down on the bed.

Soubi took a seat next to him. "Yes, it is."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Ritsuka's tail lazily swished back and forth over the red comforter covering the bed he and Soubi were sharing for the weekend. No one in the family seemed to notice, much less care, that sixteen year old Ritsuka (as of the day before) was dating twenty-four year old Soubi. They were both thankful for that, and happy that the Shujimekis considered them to be like family now. After all, they practically were. Soubi, Ritsuka, Kio, and Akira knew more about one another then most people would care to know. Their little gang had only formed about three years ago, when Soubi found Ritsuka at his brother's order. Akira had come into play a few months later at Christmas time.

"Have you seen Akira at all?" Soubi wondered. "I haven't seen him all day."

"I saw him earlier. He was trying to work a stain out of someone's suit." Ritsuka shrugged. "I guess his father spilled mustard on his lap or something? I didn't really catch it with Mrs. Shujimeki yelling at him for being disgusting at the wrong time."

Soubi chuckled a little. "I wouldn't be surprised. They're a lively bunch."

Ritsuka nodded. Soubi put his arm around the boy and pulled him close; planting a gentle kiss on his head between his neko ears.

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka." He stated.

"Sukidayo, Soubi…" Ritsuka flushed. It had taken him quite some time to be comfortable to say it back to his boyfriend, but Soubi had been saying it since the day they met.

"Could I ask you something, Ritsuka?" Soubi whispered to a human ear.

Ritsuka shivered a bit, feeling his fighter's hot breath on his ear. "S-Sure, Soubi. What is it?"

"I was just curious to know but…what do you think of us…one day…doing something like this?"

"You mean…marrying you…?"

Soubi nodded. "Mhm."

"I…um…I've thought about it before…a lot…" Ritsuka looked away. "Could we not talk about this now? There's a wedding going on in three hours."

"Soubi?" Kio's voice wondered from the other side of the door. "Are you two busy? Can I come in before Akira sees me?"

"Come in, Kio." Soubi answered.

The door was flung open and Kio hopped inside, shutting it behind him.

"Are you okay, Kio?" Ritsuka wondered.

The green haired male with too many piercings in his ears looked strikingly good in a dark, navy blue tuxedo with black shoes and a slightly lighter blue tie.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Soubi added.

"I'm fine…" He replied softly. "But someone just showed up that I didn't think would show and now I'm regretting inviting them both…"

"Who?" Ritsuka wondered.

Who in the world frightened Kio so much?

"Um…well…my daughter and her mother…" Kio looked away.

"You have a daughter?" Ritsuka wondered.

"I was surprised to find out, too." Kio stated. "I don't remember ever being with her mother…or her being born…all I know is they told me I have a daughter and that she's sixteen now. Well, she was six when I found out, but…"

"How can you have a daughter my age when you're Soubi's age?" Ritsuka questioned, ears twitching. "You would have had to have her when you were…"

"Ten, yeah, I know." Kio was two years older then Soubi, though he didn't act it. "It doesn't make sense to me, either, but my family is full of secrets."

Soubi nodded, being able to understand because of the secrets his own family possessed. Like the love triangle between his parents and Ritsu-sensei.

"I didn't think they'd actually show up. I just wanted to be polite when I invited them and my," he swallowed hard, "parents…"

Soubi frowned. "I thought you didn't get along with your parents."

"Or my creepy aunt and her twice as creepy friend that she keeps around, but I invited them too. The Shujimekis thought I should do it to be polite, if anything. My aunt wrote back saying she's going to be in France this week, and my parents said they'll be coming…"

"Oh, Kio." Soubi sighed. "Should we keep them separated like we told you to do with the twins?"

Ritsuka couldn't help but giggle at that, but stopped when he saw the pleading look in the green haired groom's eyes.

"They'll most likely avoid one another, anyway." Kio sighed. "I just don't know what to do about all this…I think I made a mistake inviting them at all. Maybe I should just cancel…"

"Kio, including myself and Ritsuka, there are quite a few people that would kill you if you did that." Soubi stood and crossed the room to put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm saying this as a friend. You shouldn't let them get to you. This is your day. Not theirs. _They're_ not marrying a graphic artist. _You_ are. So don't let them ruin it."

"And if they start trouble, tell us and I'll have Soubi kick them out." Ritsuka nodded once, smiling, as he stood up. "We have your back…"

Kio smiled softly. "Thanks you guys…I just really want everything to go off without a hitch…everyone put so much time and money into this, people came from all over to be here, I bribed the Chibis to get them to behave and they're actually doing so…" So that was how he managed to keep Yoji and Natsuo from misbehaving. "I just don't want my family to ruin everything."

A knock on the door almost made Kio jump out of his skin. "Kio? Are you in there?" Mrs. Shujimeki asked. "I thought I saw you go in a little while ago…"

"Yeah, I'm in here." Kio stated. "With Rit-chan and Sou-chan."

"Well could you please be a dear and tell your ring bearer that we need him for a moment or two?" She wondered.

"Coming, ma'am." Ritsuka piped up to indicate he had heard her.

Soubi kissed him quickly before Kio moved from the door and let the neko out.

"I'll be back soon." Ritsuka reassured, smiling at Kio and squeezing his lower arm in support.

Mrs. Shujimeki looked at the elder males. "You both look handsome in suits. You should dress like that more often."

"I don't think suits are very good clothing for artists, ma'am. Imagine how filthy we'd get them." Soubi chuckled.

She smiled and giggled a little. "Of course. I have things to attend to, mostly calming down my anxious-as-all-hell son, so I will have to skedaddle. Oh, and Kio, a lovely young lady is looking for you. She and her mother are in the living room by the fireplace."

"O-Okay…" Kio all but paled. "I'll be right there. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

Mrs. Shujimeki smiled. "No, you don't." She looked at Soubi. "Soubi, could you please go with him? Poor thing looks just about ready to faint!"

"I'll gladly bring him down, ma'am." Soubi smiled his most convincing smile. "Perhaps a refreshment will help."

"Oh, yes. There are drinks and a nice spread in the kitchen." Mrs. Shujimeki smiled. "Sounds like a very good idea, Soubi. Just don't get any on those suits, alright? They're rentals!" She giggled and gave them a goodbye wave before vanishing down the hall.

Kio quickly shut the door and frantically looked to Soubi for help. "Sou-chan, that's my daughter and her mother. I can't confront them in the living room with other people there! I don't want them knowing the way things are in the Kaido household." Kio shook his head. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick!" He sat on the edge of the bed. "Could this just be morning sickness? Sou-chan, am I pregnant? Oh god…"

Soubi slapped his friend on the cheek lightly. "Get a hold of yourself, Kio. You know that isn't possible, first off. Second, you have to pull yourself together. I'll go get them and bring them to you instead, okay? So no one else will be here but us and them."

"Thanks, Sou-chan." Kio rubbed his cheek. "You're a life saver."

Soubi shrugged one shoulder. "A best man's duties are never done." He muttered, offering his friend a small, practiced smile before exiting the room.

Kio flopped back against the bed, running his slim fingers through his hair. This was a nightmare.

000

It wasn't really hard to figure out just who it was that was waiting for Kio. A young woman with long, waist long plum colored hair sat on the couch next to a woman with shorter hair of the same color. The girl had eyes the same distinct mauve as Kio's, but the woman had darker, green eyes. Both were wearing fancy kimonos and sipping hot tea from china cups that Soubi was sure they had brought with them. He paused in front of them and bowed slightly.

"Pardon me, but are you two lovely ladies looking for Kio?" He wondered, standing up straight to look at them both.

The elder woman smiled gently. "Yes, we are." She said softly. "Is he coming down…?"

"I'm afraid he's caught a bad case of the wedding jitters, and I would not advise him to walk down the stairs at this point in time." Soubi replied with practiced ease. "But if you would be so kind, I would be happy to escort both of you lovely ladies upstairs to him."

"That would be lovely." The elder woman stood and looked at the younger girl, who was still sipping from her china cup. "Shikiko-san, are you coming?"

"Yes, mother, of course." Shikiko's voice was haunting and sent a shiver down Soubi's spine that he covered up as best as he could. She stood and smoother down her pink and black formal kimono-dress. It reached her ankles like her mother's did, except her mother's was a pale sky blue. "How rude of us not to introduce ourselves. I am Kaido Shikiko. This is my mother, Kaido Shieko."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Soubi bowed slightly. He offered Shikiko a hand. "If I may?"

She gave him a wary look before putting her hand in his and allowing herself to be escorted around the coffee table.

"Wow." A voice said from behind Soubi, making his teeth grit in irritation. "I guess when he's not messing around with sixteen year olds, Soubi's a gentleman."

Snickering from a second voice joined hushed snickering from the first. "Seems like it, Yoji."

"Don't you two have to be nuisances somewhere else?" Soubi sent an icy glare at the twins over his shoulder, making them both step back.

Dressed in matching black suits, Natsuo and Yoji Sagan looked like they actually belonged _with_ the group, instead of like a couple wedding crashers that Soubi had feared they'd dress like.

"Well, we _were_ talking to Akira, but his mother said we were being pests and driving him crazy and said we had to go downstairs." Yoji pouted. "I honestly don't see what the problem is. Isn't it the bride that's normally all jittery?"

"What bride?" Natsuo wondered.

"Kio, of course." Yoji stated. "We all know who's on top in _that_ relationship."

Shikiko and her mother looked disturbed while other guests looked away to avoid the topic. Soubi, personally, was mortified.

"Why don't you two go help out in the kitchen before I throw both your nerve-ending-free behinds out into the snow banks." Soubi spoke coolly through gritted teeth.

"Point taken." Yoji stated.

He and Natsuo scampered out of the living room, tails between their legs. Soubi took a couple breaths to collect himself before turning back to the mother and daughter with his politest smile.

"Pardon." He stated. "Yoji and Natsuo are…quite a handful. Difficult childhoods, actually. It's quite a story, but not polite in the company of fine ladies, such as yourself."

Shieko giggled, but her daughter didn't look very amused.

"Messing around with sixteen year olds?" She wondered warily, as if worried she might offend him.

"Ah, don't worry about that." Soubi stated. "I assure you, Yoji and Natsuo say the craziest things, but they're never true."

She didn't seem to buy it but she, thankfully, let the matter drop.

"Please, ladies, if you'll allow me."

Soubi escorted them down the hall to the staircase.

000

In Kio and Akira's room, the former groom was pacing back and forth in front of the bedroom window that overlooked the lake, where they were getting married. He knew it looked stunning out there, but that was the last thing on his mind at that moment. In a couple hours, he'd have to stand in front of all of their combined family and friends and go through the ceremony. Although Yoji and Natsuo had shown up uninvited, the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner had gone smoothly. But that was with only the grooms' parties present; not the other tens of twenties of people that were gathered. Kio and Akira had insisted on a small gathering, but after seeing how many people would cause shit storms if not invited, they'd had to relent. If it wasn't for Akira's parents prodding him to do so, Kio would've left his family out and made his side of the yard considerably smaller then Akira's. Most of Akira's extended family had shown up, but Kio's family was small, naturally, and a few people hadn't wanted to be bothered. He found it a bit rude, but ever since they got together, he knew how cold and aloof Kio's family could be to one another and outsiders; especially where a male was involved.

Although he'd asked to be alone for a while, after his mother threw Yoji and Natsuo out of the room for harassing him, a knock on the door disturbed him from his thoughts.

"Yes, mother?"He sighed.

"I'm not a woman, much less your mom, Akira." A small voice piped from outside.

"Oh, Rit-chan." Akira replied. "Come on in."

Ritsuka slowly opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him. His black tail was dancing back and forth.

"What's going on?" Akira wondered. "Did Yoji and Natsuo do something again?"

"Not that I know of." Ritsuka raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'again'?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. My mother threw them out." Akira replied. "Do you need something?"

"Your mom was worried about you, so she sent me in here to check up on you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

The look in Ritsuka's plum eyes said that he didn't believe him, but he just sat on the edge of the bed with his hands folded in his lap and waited for Akira to confess. Akira had always found a comforting sense of maturity about the sixteen year old that Yoji and Natsuo didn't possess. It was like the boy was born into the wrong body or something. He'd never say anything, though, knowing that Ritsuka's mother said he wasn't her son and did…things…to him that Kio knew a bit about but wouldn't reveal to him.

"Alright, maybe I'm not fine." Akira sat next to the teen. "But I will be."

"I know you will." Ritsuka smiled. "You and Kio both will be…"

"Is he freaking out about his family?"

"Big time."

Akira groaned. "I knew we shouldn't have listened to my parents…but compared to me, Kio didn't have many guests…I mean we both have small wedding parties, but he only has his classmates, and the Chibis as actual guests. And with his family around, it's more even, but still…I know he doesn't get along with them. I don't know the details, but they're not very male-friendly…"

Ritsuka nodded. "Soubi told me that, too, when I asked why Kio doesn't like his family."

Akira nodded. "And that alleged daughter of his treats him like a doormat…"

"She's the head of the household, Soubi says." Ritsuka informed. "So I guess she's got to be more commanding over everyone else, including her own father."

"Kio doesn't see her often because of his family. He saw her last…I believe it was two years ago."

Ritsuka nodded. Kio had joined him and Soubi on a trip to seven Voices Academy to meet with Septimal Moon. Kio had been turned away due to the school's 'no visitor' policy. Outside, he'd been knocked unconscious by Akame Nisei-his brother Seimei's fighter-and was kidnapped by another team so they could exchange him for Nisei when the latter was caught and detained. While with the other unit, Bloodless, he met a girl that claimed she was his younger twin sister. Kio had gone to see his family in hopes of finding out if he did have a sister or not, but no one knew anything. And if they did, they kept their lips sealed on the matter.

"And he supposedly has some sister, but obviously she wasn't invited since we don't know if she's really related, let alone how to contact her."

"That might be a good thing." Ritsuka confessed. "She's….she just seems like she only appeared to him to cause trouble. It's probably just a trick."

One that his brother had set up.

Akira nodded. "Thanks for talking to me, Rit-chan…you calmed me down." He ruffled the boy's raven black hair. "Your hair's soft."

"Yeah, Yoji and Natsuo were surprised too…just because it's dark, it doesn't mean that it's going to be hard or rough."

Akira nodded. "I'm not surprised. Just making an observation." Akira laughed.

Ritsuka cracked a smile. He liked making people laugh when they were upset.

000

Kio sat up and quickly moved to the edge of the bed to stand up as the bedroom door opened. Soubi walked in, head held high as loose strands of hair moved into his face. Behind him followed two women in fancy kimono dresses. He smiled softly as he recognized the faces of his sixteen year old daughter and her slightly older then him mother. He bowed respectfully. "Shikiko-san, Shieko-sama." He greeted. "I wish I had something to give you both…"

"Oh, nonsense, Kio." Shieko stated, quickly crossing the room to grasp his hands in hers. "It's us that should be bringing gifts to you. It's your day, after all." She smiled brightly before realizing what she was doing and dropping his hands before shuffling away a little. "My apologies, Kio-kun. I wasn't thinking, and I've forgotten my place."

"You're so excitable, mother." Shikiko stated in irritation, walking into the room as Soubi shut the door behind her.

Shieko flushed.

"Should I give you three some privacy?" Soubi wondered, sounding as if he was afraid to say anything.

"No, no, Sou-chan. Please, stay." Kio smiled softly. "You're more then welcome to. It's not like we're a secret underground organization. It's family." He giggled.

Soubi smiled softly. That was what was bothering him, but he wasn't going to tell Kio that. he could handle secret organizations (such as Septimal Moon), but he couldn't handle family, as his only experience with family lasted no longer then the first eight years of his life. Ritsu couldn't be considered family, and he never would be, honestly.

"You are more then welcome to join us, Agatsuma-kun." Shikiko stated.

"Oh, please, just Soubi is fine." He wasn't a fan of honorifics with his name. Mostly because Ritsu and Seimei had drilled it into his head that he was an object and not a person, and honorifics were only used for people and spirits.

She nodded once before turning to Kio. "Father, may we have a seat, please?"

"O-Of course." Kio moved from the bed to allow the mother and daughter to sit down. He started to sit on the floor, but Soubi pushed a chest at the end of the bed underneath him with his foot so he wouldn't do so.

"You'll get your suit dirty." The blonde scolded, leaning back against the door and folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, thanks, Sou-chan." Kio was embarrassed as he smiled gently at the taller male before turning back to his daughter and her mother. "Akira's mother said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Ah, yes." Shikiko smiled softly. "I did not forget. But first…who were those rude little boys downstairs?"

"Rude little…Sou-chan…" Kio whined.

"Yoji and Natsuo were their…usual charming selves…downstairs. Mrs. Shujimeki kicked them out of Akira's room and they went downstairs to harass everyone else, namely me."

Kio sighed and hung his head. Freshly cut and styled green hair fell in front of his eyes before he pulled his head back up. "I apologize for anything the chibis may have said or done, and I'll have Soubi do something about it…"

"It's…quite alright. They need to learn their places, however." Shikiko smoothed her kimono.

"I don't think they are aware of how the Kaido family runs things, darling." Shieko stated. "It's not their fault that they haven't been educated to it."

"No one knows how our family runs but us." Kio muttered. "I've told Soubi and Akira, but they don't get the gravity of things."

Soubi blinked. It was like his best friend was a completely different person with these two around. He wasn't a fan of it, but he'd hold his tongue for his friend.

"Of course." Shikiko stated. "Now, so as to get down to business. The matters I have to discuss with you are very sensitive, and I'm not sure if would be appropriate for your friend to hear this."

"It's fine." Kio nodded. "Go on, Shikiko-san."

She sighed and closed her eyes, folding her hands in her lap.

"Shikiko-san?" Her mother wondered. "Should I be the one to tell him?"

"No, it's best if I do. I just need to find the right words."

The room fell silent as the sixteen year old girl with the weight on her shoulders struggled to find the right things to say to her father that she barely knew. Finally, after seemed like forever, Shikiko opened her eyes and fixed her father with a level gaze that made him lean back. Soubi felt the tension in the air, and the words burned on his tongue for a spell to ease the tension. He swallowed the words so as not to confuse or alarm the others, but spoke them in his head as if it would somehow calm _him_ down. He hadn't seen this much tension in the room since the last Septimal Moon meeting Seimei had attended before his falsified death.

"A few years ago, you came to us to ask about your alleged sister. I told you at the time that I did not know of you having a sister. It was before I was alive, and thus not something I knew firsthand." Shikiko stated. "But I _have_ gone through the family records, and I have discovered the answer. I thought the best day to tell you would be today, as we will not be able to contact one another for much longer. With you going on your Honeymoon, and a new birth in the family, both of us are sure to be busy for a while, and it's better to tell you now then later."

Kio nodded. "I understand the sentiment." He stated. "If it's urgent enough that it can't be told to me upon my return, then sharing it now would be the best way to go."

Shikiko nodded. "I concur." She stated. "Now, while there are certain details that I was unable to ascertain, I can tell you what I know."

Kio nodded.

"Thirty one years ago, there were a set of twins born to the Kaido household…"

"Thirty one years ago?" Kio's eyes widened. "What are you talking about…?"

"Father, you have a twin sister named Chouma." Shikiko stated softly. "You were both born thirty one years ago…"

"I'm twenty-six years old!" Kio stood quickly. "I am _not_ thirty one!"

Shikiko glared at him. "Father, allow me to finish."

Sensing the growing anger within his friend, Soubi muttered a quick relaxation spell to calm him. Kio seemed to instantly calm down and relax a little, so he was sure it had worked even a little.

"The details beyond this do not go far. She was taken away at a young age and you two were separated rather early. You were never informed of her because _she_ was destined to be the next head of household. However, she went missing in the city of Gora a few years before I was born, and I became the next heir to the Kaido household and she was mostly forgotten. You were kept in the dark, however, and sent to live with your father outside of the Kaido household." Shikiko explained. "From what you have told me, it would appear that she has returned and sought you out."

"It's not like that." Soubi informed. "While we were in Gora, Kio was kidnapped. The people that took him had her with them. She didn't come looking for him. They brought him to her."

Kio blinked. "How did you know that, Sou-chan?"

"From what you told me about it, it seems like she was delivered to you." Soubi shrugged one shoulder. "I was pretty sure it was just them messing with your head, but now…"

"Who _were_ they that kidnapped me, Sou-chan?"

"…We should discuss that later…"

Kio sighed and looked back to Shikiko. "Is that all you had to tell me, Shikiko?" He wondered.

"Father, I am not sure how it happened, but it would appear that part of your memory has been…altered or erased. For example, you were not aware of my birth or any relationship with my mother. And another example, completely unaware of Chouma-san's existence, and not even your real age."

"I'm _twenty-six_, Shikiko." Kio got defensive and forgot to sue the honorific, making his daughter visibly irritated. "Not _thirty-four_ or whatever your records say. I'm a _twenty-six_ year old man who is supposed to be getting married to his _twenty-seven_ year old fiancé in a few hours. And as far as I'm concerned, that female doppelganger is _not_ my twin sister. She's not even my _sister_." Kio ignored the disapproving looks and concerning looks his daughter and her mother, respectfully, were giving him.

"Mother, Soubi-kun, would you mind giving me a few moments alone with my father?" Shikiko wondered.

"Just Soubi." Soubi corrected her again. "But alright. Shieko-sama, if you'd be so kind?" He held out his hand to her.

She giggled and took his hand in hrs. "I would be delighted, Soubi." She replied.

Soubi smiled a little.

"Don't flirt too much, Shieko-sama. His boyfriend might get upset."

Soubi rolled his eyes. "Ritsuka doesn't get jealous, especially of women." He informed. He gave Shieko a smile. "Follow me, my lady."

She smiled softly. "As you wish it, Soubi."

"Mother, _please_." Shikiko rolled her mauve eyes.

Her mother waved her off. "Yes, yes, dear."

Soubi led the elder woman out of the room, gave Kio a look that said to just get him if he ran into trouble, and left. When the door shut, Shikiko glared at her father.

"How dare you talk to me in such a manner." She scolded. "You need to learn your place, father."

"My _place_ is not your concern, Shikiko-san." He went back to being semi-respectful of her. "I do not, nor did I ever, have a place in the Kaido family. This is the most interaction I've had with _anyone_ since I was kicked out of the home."

"Please understand, father, that everything is done in your best interest…"

"Do you think I'm pathetic, Shikiko?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you think I'm pathetic?" He wondered again.

She blinked a few times. "I'm not sure what you are trying to imply here, father, I…"

"Stop calling me 'father', would you?" He sighed. "The rest of the family would show me no such respect, and I should expect the same out of you. It's just Kio, okay? Or Kio-chan, if you _must_ use the honorific."

"Your friend seems to have rubbed off on you a little."

"Sou-chan?" Kio laughed. "If anything, it's me who's rubbed off on _him_! He was such an antisocial little zombie-doll when we first met. But now…" Kio sighed happily before hiding his grin. "Listen, Shikiko-san, I appreciate you telling me all of this, I really do. But you can't expect me to not be upset by this."

"As are the rest of us." Shikiko stated. "Father, you could have continued on with your life with a nice woman and had children, more future heirs. Now we have to wait until I am of age for any more children to be born into the family."

"It would appear that you are already of age, Shikiko." He hinted towards her lack of ears. His lips pressed into a hard line and his tone held the air of a very annoyed father.

"Losing your ears does not make you a woman, nor does it make you the right age to bear any young." Shikiko stated roughly. "This is about _you_ father, not _me_. The family isn't happy…"

"And that's why almost everyone from it either wasn't invited or is staying at a distance." Kio sighed. "Shikiko, you're my daughter, and I love you as such. I really do, whether we get along or know one another or not." Kio paused. "But I personally want nothing to do with the Kaido family. They've been keeping me in the dark about too many things for too long. The things you found out and probably just the tip of the iceberg, and I don't really care to tread any further. This is all too much for me, especially on my _wedding day_ of all days. The chibis earlier? That's just the start of the craziness tonight. I told them that if they behaved, they can sit together at the ceremony. Soubi and Ritsuka can't keep their hands off one another half the time. My fiancé is as much of a nervous wreck as I am, if not more so. There's just too much going on for me to have all this hanging over my head. I appreciate your assistance, but your timing is a bit off."

Shikiko watched her father as he began to pace with her large, expressive mauve colored eyes that matched his.

"You are a weak man, are you aware of that?" Shikiko wondered, standing. "And as such, it is the duty of the Kaido family to keep you at arm's length and protect you from certain truths so that you do not get hurt."

"Are you trying to tell me that all of these family secrets are meant to _protect_ me?" Kio snorted in annoyance. "It's more like these family secrets are to keep the men stupid and in the dark to prove that the women are far superior."

"It's nothing like that." She was beginning to raise her voice as she tucked stray hairs behind her ear, where they belonged. "Be logical, here, father. I know you are under a lot of stress because of the wedding and feeling the heat of the wedding jitters, but even in such an agitated state, you know the difference between logical and imposturous. Please believe me when I say that this is all for your own good. You will be made aware of everything and it will all be explained to you when you are ready. But you are _thirty-four_…"

"Twenty-six."

"Twenty-six, and you are running out of time to become ready. How long do I have to make my father be a completely oblivious _imbecile_ while he goes out and makes a life with some man…?"

"That _man_ is the love of my life, Shikiko. I can't expect you to understand." He hugged himself.

"Whatever you wish to call him, be that as it may, my question still stands. You two are going to make a life together and be happily oblivious to the real world, while I have to sit back idly and watch you two go down a spiral to nothingness? How long do I have to wait until you're ready?"

"Maybe there are things I'm not _meant_ to know. Things I'm not _meant_ to understand." Kio said softly. "And as it stands, let me tell you something. Outside of the Kaido family, outside of the walls that surround the little male-free-unless-we-need-them-to-make-children fortress that is the Kaido family home, you are just another sixteen year old girl amongst the crowds of people. And I am still your _father_ and I not only deserve but almost demand respect from you based on my sole title alone. You've spent quite a lot of my life belittling me and treating me like dirt under your feet. Just like my _mother_."

"Your _mother_ has done nothing but try to keep you safe!" Shikiko stated. "Your aunt is mixed up in some really nasty things. By you not knowing, you are that much safer."

Kio rolled his eyes. "So it's safer for me to _not_ know that there is a threat out there so I can leave a blissfully unaware life, then to tell me the truth so I can look out for myself? That doesn't make sense in the _least_."

"If you don't know about it, people won't come after you!" Shikiko seemed to be self conscious that she was raising her voice, because she flushed.

The door opened. "Are you two alright in here?" Soubi wondered, opening the door slightly.

"Where is my mother?" Shikiko wondered.

"Speaking with Mrs. Shujimeki." Soubi informed. "They get along quite splendidly."

"Which is more then I can say for us." Kio stated with a frown. "Shikiko, I don't want to fight with you, but I do not want to discuss this matter any further, anyway. If you wish to attend the rest of the ceremony and the reception, you are more then welcome to do so. However, if you do not wish to partake and would rather leave, I will not stop you…you're an adult…you can make choices on your own."

Shikiko's lips pressed into a hard line and she sighed. "As you wish." She stated. "Then I fear I will have to bid you adieu."

Soubi saw Kio's heart shatter before the younger male could hide his emotions behind a solid mask of nonchalant uncaring.

"Very well, then, Shikiko. I do not wish to keep you if you do not wish to stay."

She bowed to him first, and he replied with a deeper bow. "Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials." She stated.

"Thank you for gracing the ceremony with your presence. My regards to your mother." Kio swallowed an obvious lump in his throat.

Maybe he really _did_ want his daughter and her mother there to represent his family. Soubi felt bad for his friend, but the feelings soon gave way to annoyance that his own daughter could treat and regard him so coldly. Sure, it was most likely her upbringing in a matriarchal family that was to blame, but she still should have shown Kio _some_ respect.

"You will not be getting rid of me that easily." Shieko entered the room and crossed slowly over to the father of her child. She gripped one of each of Kio's hands in one of each of her own. "It was great to see you again."

"We'll give you space." Soubi politely extended his hand to Shikiko. "Madam?"

She followed him out of the room without taking his hand. Soubi rolled his eyes and put on a false smile to reassure his friend as he shut the door.

"Kio, do not listen to your…to _our_ daughter." Shieko ordered with a light smile. Dark eyes blinked prettily up at him underneath bangs of plum colored hair that matcher her daughter's. "I am aware of what she planned on saying to you, and what her true intentions were for coming here…"

"She was going to try and convince me to call off the wedding, wasn't she." Kio tried to keep his voice level, but he knew they could both could hear it hitch.

Shieko smiled softly, her expression full of pity. "My apologies, Kio. She only thinks of the family's interests and not your own, individual ones." She stated. "Now, I have yet to meet Akira, but if you are willing to forsake your family for this man, and say that he is a good man, then I am honored to have him become a part of the family." She giggled. "The rest of the family may not understand your feelings and why you feel the way you do and say the things you say. When you visit me, I can tell you're uncomfortable. But seeing you standing here, today, standing up to Shikiko and dressed to the nine's…you're the most confident man I've met. You may not remember the day we met, but I always saw you as this." She spread her arms, taking his with her. "A smart, sophisticated man who knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to fight for it."

Kio smiled softly. "That…that means a lot coming from the mother of the head of the Kaido family." Kio gave her one of his trademark Kio smirks.

She giggled and let go of his left hand, bringing her hand up to rest on his cheek. "There are things that the Kaido family _is_ keeping from both you and your father, that you both deserve to know. You and he are rightfully Kaido. Not myself or any of the women who married in. you are both direct descendants to the first Kaido family member, and you should be treated with the respect that you rightfully deserve but do not seem to be receiving." She paused. "I understand their reasons for keeping these secrets, and one day, you _will_ be ready to hear them all and learn the truths behind this family and it's generations of secrets. But until that day, you just focus on having a happy life with Akira, okay? You have great friends here at your sides. Soubi cares a lot for you, and that little Ritsuka-kun is just a doll. I know you are like family to not only them, but the Shujimeki family. You don't even have to be _married_ into the family to be part of it. You and Akira could stay engaged forever and you'd still be their second son. But I do hope that you are going through with the wedding tonight, are you not?"

"Of course." Kio nodded. "I'm not calling it off and disappointing all my guests, and my husband to be, and even myself, just because Shikiko doesn't understand." He sighed. "I hope she will in time…"

"I'm sure she will." Shieko nodded. "But she's the head of the family and right now, she needs to think of the family first, and you second."

"Or twenty-second."

Shieko giggled. "I must be going." She kissed Kio's left cheek. "I do wish you the utmost happiness."

"Thank you, Shieko-san. I wish you the same."

She smiled and pecked him on the lips before pulling away. "Pardon, I don't know where my manners escaped to." She ran her fingers along the earrings that outlined the shell of his ear. "If I may ask, how many of these do you have…?"

"Seven on each ear." Kio smiled softly. "I was thinking of doing my tongue at some point…or my nipples…"

She giggled and flushed. "I did not need to know that part, Kio." She was one of the few in the Kaido family that would call him strictly by his first name; no honorific included. His father was another.

"Hey, I could've offered to pierce another, more sensitive part…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Kio…"

"I was talking about my eyebrow." He pointed. "Where is _your_ mind…?"

She smiled softly. When they were not within the confines of the Kaido family home, they could just be another pair of friends again, as they had been before he found out about Shikiko. He had known she was pregnant, now that he thought of it, but had had no idea that the baby had been his until he was told almost eight years later.

"I'll get going." She said, bowing.

He bowed deeper, as he had with Shikiko. "It was good to see you again, Shieko. Don't be a stranger."

"It was lovely, Kio. I only wish we could stay longer."

"As do I."

Before either could speak, the harsh sound of flesh on flesh out in the hall startled them both.

000

After having shut the door to the room Kio and Shieko were occupying, Soubi let down his cool façade as he turned to address Shikiko.

"I don't know who you think you are, trying to get him to call off the wedding like that." He scolded her. "A child should stay out of the affairs of their elders."

"Excuse me?" She wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

"Whether he is male or not, Kio _is_ your father, and you should treat him like one. Your mother was mortified with the way you were talking to him in there. We both heard you quite clearly through the door, especially when you began to raise you voice."

"I'm sorry, but who are you to lecture me about how I treat my father? Especially when you know the Kaido family is matriarchal?" Shikiko wondered. "And eavesdropping does not become a young man such as yourself. Neither does pretending to be someone that you're not."

"Pardon?" He wondered.

"You play cool and calm for my father, but you're showing your true self now, are you not?"

"I'm irritated with you." Soubi argued. "I'm sorry if you take offense, my lady, but you were arguably out of line."

"_Out of line_?" Shikiko glared. "You do realize, Soubi-kun, that the Kaido family line ends with _me_? That there is no one else aligned to take my place should tragedy befall me before I am of child bearing age?"

"I don't see why that burden should fall onto Kio, much less a sixteen year old girl." Soubi adjusted his glasses. "Listen, Kio is my best friend, my only friend, and I am merely looking out for him."

"That may be, but _you_ are severely out of line. You shouldn't mettle in a family's affairs."

Soubi opened his mouth to speak, but the door to the room Kio and Akira had been sharing opened and Ritsuka poked his head out.

"Soubi?" He wondered. "Are you alright? I heard some yelling…"

"I'm fine, Ritsuka." Soubi smiled gently at the neko in the doorway.

"Ritsuka?" Shikiko wondered. "You are this man's boyfriend, then?"

Ritsuka's ears perked and he exited the room completely. Soubi had a hard time tearing his eyes away from the suited teen. He really was devilishly charming in a suit, just like his brother, but without the homicidal tendencies.

"That's right." He stated, tail swishing forth angrily at the girl's tone. "And who are you?"

"I am Kaido Shikiko." She replied. "That's fairly rude of you."

Ritsuka shrugged and joined Soubi at his side. He folded his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry." He stated. "Forgive my rudeness. You're Kio's daughter, I'd assume?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You're younger then I am, and yet you are romantically involved with a full grown, _earless_ man?"

He frowned. "I'm not younger then you, I'm just a bit on the short side…" He corrected. "I'm sixteen, the same as you are, according to Kio."

Her lips pressed into a hard line. "Pardon. Then you are sixteen and involved romantically with a full grown male?"

"I'm twenty-four." Soubi informed.

"A sixteen year old and a twenty-four year old…" She shook her head. "Apparently the rude boys downstairs were right…"

"Rude boys?" Ritsuka's ears flattened to his head and he looked up at Soubi. "What did Yoji and Natsuo do now?"

"Just a few…inappropriate comments."

"What else is new?" Ritsuka rolled his plum eyes and ironically matched the hair of the young girl's in front of him.

Soubi noted that there were only two or three degrees of darkness separating his Sacrifice's eyes and the girl's hair.

"Be that as it may, don't you think it's a little inappropriate…?" She paused. "Well, now I suppose I see where my father's twisted life views and attempts at morality come from…"

"Huh?" Ritsuka glared. "And what _exactly_ is _wrong_ with the way Kio thinks?"

"Father has strayed from everything he was brought up to know. He was raised better then to raise his voice at a lady…"

"A disrespectful lady." Soubi snorted.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka's voice held a warning tone to it.

Sound but a hand on the boy's shoulder to show that he had heard the silent order.

Shikiko sighed. "I don't think I'm going to get anywhere here." She smoothed her kimono and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"I was just thinking the same sentiment." Soubi stated with a snort of irritation.

She glared. "A _proper_ gentleman would know when to hold his tongue." She told him.

He leaned a little closer and lowered his voice. "And doesn't the saying go that a _proper_ young lady is to be _seen and_ not _heard_?"

Without warning, her hand flew from in front of her to swipe across a cheek. Ritsuka covered his mouth with his hands and gasped as he stepped back. Soubi barely felt the sting of the girl's palm on his face as it faded away to nothing. He adjusted his jaw.

"Your father will be most displeased if I have a red mark…" He spoke calmly, but Ritsuka could sense the fire building in his words.

The neko grabbed his Fighter by the arm. "Soubi." He stated. "Soubi, back off." He pulled and Soubi went back to standing straight and rubbed his jaw. "Hai, Ritsuka." He muttered. "Kio's going to kill me for this one."

The door opened and Kio stepped out of the bedroom with Shieko. "What's going on?" He wondered, looking at Soubi. "Are you alright, Sou-chan?" He pulled Soubi's hand away to inspect his face. "Oh, Soubi, you have a hand print on your cheek." He looked to Ritsuka and then his eyes rested on Shikiko's hand that was still poised as if she had struck something moments before.

She put her hand back to her side.

"Shikiko-san, you didn't." Her mother gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. "Oh, Soubi, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Soubi responded.

Ritsuka slipped one of his small hands into Soubi's free, bigger one. The elder male smiled down at his Sacrifice and placed a kiss on the top of his head in reassurance. Shieko giggled while her daughter looked away in disgust. "Disgusting…"

"Not as disgusting as your attitude has been tonight, little lady." Soubi muttered.

"Pardon, but I don't think I heard you clearly."

Soubi opened his mouth to speak again, but Ritsuka pulled on his hand.

"Soubi, don't. Not now, okay?" He ordered. "Why don't you go cool down. Go find Mr. Shujimeki. He was supposed to get the photographer an hour ago, but he hasn't shown up. Shoo."

"But…" Soubi tried to protest.

"An order, Soubi, go do it." Ritsuka pushed his Fighter lightly towards the stairwell.

"Hai, hai." The blonde agreed, grabbing the railing to steady himself. He pecked the neko on the lips.

"Appears we know who's in charge in that relationship…" Shikiko muttered.

Soubi glared, but a look from Ritsuka told him to get lost, and get lost quick. He took his Sacrifice's silent advice and left down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Akira's voice wondered, entering the hall.

"Ah, Akira!" Kio dove back into the room he had been in and shut the door. "You shouldn't see me before the wedding!"

"Father…" Shikiko began.

Akira looked her over. "You're Shikiko."

"Shikiko-_san_." She corrected. "Thank you."

"Shikiko, please be nice to your father's fiancé." Shieko scolded, giving Akira a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Akira-kun." She bowed.

"Oh, Akira is fine." He ran a hand through messy orange-yellow hair. "The pleasure is all mine." He took her hand in his and kissed it.

Ritsuka walked back to the group, one hand jammed in the pocket of his suit pants. "Shikiko-san, I know you're the head of your family and all…" He stated. "But lay a hand on Soubi again and I won't hold him back this time." He warned, his plum eyes hard as he turned on his heel to follow his boyfriend.

"They're temperamental…" Shikiko complained.

"They've both been through quite a lot." Akira replied. "You'll have to forgive them for how they act."

She nodded once. "I suppose…a sixteen year old and a twenty-four year old…"

"Age is just a number." Kio called from the bedroom.

"And your number is thirty-four." Reminded Shikiko.

"Would you drop that?" Kio asked poking his head out of the room. He spotted Akira, squeaked, and went back inside.

Akira chuckled and went to the door, leaning on it. "Kio, are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine." Kio squeaked.

Akira chuckled. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. But you can't see me before the wedding! Bad luck!"

"Okay, okay." Akira confirmed. "I'll stay away for a couple more hours. But please, love, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to talk to em, alright? We can do so through a door if you wish."

"Thanks, Akira." Kio replied softly. "The same to you."

"Thank you." Akira turned back to the mother, daughter duo as his mother came out of the room.

"Quite a commotion out here!" She greeted. "But I'm afraid that this many people in the hallway is a fire hazard."

"My mother and I were just about to get going." Shikiko stated. "We have matters to attend to at home."

"Um, Shikiko, if you don't mind, I would like to stay. You go on ahead without me, alright?" Her mother commented.

"You're going to stay?"

She nodded. "I came for a wedding. Not a fight."

"As you wish, mother." Shikiko nodded and bowed once. "A pleasure to meet you all."

"You as well!" Akira's mother stated.

Shikiko nodded and left down the stairs, careful to avoid the pissed off boyfriends with an age gap that made her sick.

000

Downstairs it was Akira's younger sister Naoko that spotted Soubi as he came down. She waved at him from the kitchen.

"Ah, Soubi!" She greeted him. "Could you come here and give me a hand!?"

He put on a calm mask and joined the young woman in the kitchen. "How may I be of service?" he wondered.

"Man, do you always sound like a butler?" Naoko's husband, Jirou-known by the stage name of 'Haru'- wondered. He stuck his left index finger into a white bowl filled with a brown substance that Soubi identified as brownie mix, that his wife was holding.

"Jirou!" She scolded, smacking his knuckles with a large chocolate coated spoon. "Don't put your fingers in there! I don't know where they've been."

He laughed. "Oh, Naoko, chin up! You're as rigid as your brother today." He patted her on the back before dodging another attack from her spoon and darting outside.

She giggled at him. "Pardon." She told Soubi. "See, the issue is that this house is full of people who are all _unwilling to help a poor, pregnant housewife cook_," her words were directed at the company occupying the cabin, "and my brother and my soon to be brother-in-law both say that you are an excellent cook."

"He is." Ritsuka piped up, coming into the kitchen and standing on the bar of a barstool. He leaned his hands on the counter as his tail swished back and forth.

"You came down as well?" Soubi wondered, watching the boy's tail dance.

"Shikiko isn't a fan of me, and I'm not a fan of her. I didn't want to be near her." His tail stilled only for a moment before his eyes shifted from his boyfriend and to the bowl that Naoko held in her hands. "Is that brownie mix?"

"It is." She handed him a spoon coated in chocolate. "Would you care to have some?"

"Sure, thanks!" He took it and happily began eating off the chocolate as he sat properly on a barstool.

"Ritsuka, that's not good for you. There are raw eggs in there and…" Soubi began to protest.

"Soubi, shut up and let me be a kid for a little bit. I'm tired of being an adult all the time." Ritsuka ordered. "Or you're sleeping on the living room couch tonight."

Naoko giggled. "He sure showed you, Soubi." She waved a clean spoon at him. "Could you be a dear and help me out, please?"

"Of course." He took the spoon. "What do you need me to do?"

"Pour that cake mix into that already buttered bowl, and put it in the oven. Then take the cake from the oven and set it out to cool." She ordered.

Soubi nodded and went to do as she said to.

"I was going to let Yoji and Natsuo frost the cake for me, but I can't figure out for the life of me where they got off to."

The sound of a splash in the bathroom made Ritsuka jump and drop his spoon to the floor. "Oops." He stated.

"That's what you get." Soubi told him.

"It's the couch for you, tonight."

Naoko giggled. "Ritsuka, can you go see what that was, please?" She wondered, taking the now dirty spoon from him.

"My bet is that Yoji and Natsuo did it." Ritsuka replied, exiting the kitchen.

Sure enough, Yoji and Natsuo were on the floor laughing, holding onto their sides, as a less then happy wedding attendee stood in the bathroom, dripping water.

"That's not funny!" The young girl cried. "Good thing I'm not in my dress yet!" She wiped tears from her eyes as she ran off to find her parents.

Ritsuka sighed. She couldn't have been more then five years old.

"What did you do, Zero?" Ritsuka wondered, hands on his hips.

"She…she tripped." Yoji said between giggles. "T-Trip wire."

"Sh-h-h-h, Yoji." Natsuo spoke through his laughs, putting a finger to his lips to silence his Sacrifice. "Don't tell him!"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. You two set up a trip wire in the bathroom doorway and filled the tub with water. The poor girl went to use the bathroom, tripped on the wire, and fell into the filled tub, right?"

They both nodded as they laughed. Ritsuka groaned. "Soubi, I can't handle this." He informed his Fighter.

Soubi came out of the kitchen and hauled the Zeroes to their feet. "Can't you two behave for a few minutes?" He wondered. "I can't take my eyes off of you." He sat them on the couch and glared.

"It was funny." Yoji laughed. "Have a sense of humor, Soubi~."

Soubi rolled his eyes. "I hope she's alright." He sighed. "You two stay put until I come to get you again." He grabbed Ritsuka by the hand and pulled him along into the kitchen.

"Hey, no fair!" Natsuo complained.

"Deal with it." Soubi spoke his parting words before vanishing into the kitchen with Ritsuka.

"Naomi will be okay." Naoko stated. "She's probably just annoyed. That's my cousin in law."

Soubi nodded and went back to his cake.

"Can I help somehow, Naoko-chan?" Ritsuka asked.

"You sure can." She stated. "Sit down properly." She handed him a recipe as he did what he was told to do. "Mix all this together in _order_ to make cookies for me, alright?"

"Sure thing." Ritsuka read the recipe and reached for flour.

"Please take off the blazer first, Ritsuka." Soubi told his Sacrifice, as he put his own on the back of a chair at the kitchen table. "I don't want you getting anything on it."

"Should I just strip down to just my tie and boxers while I'm at it?" Ritsuka wondered, doing as Soubi told him to.

"I would have no objections to that."

Naoko giggled. "You two are just too much."

000

An hour and a half before the wedding was set to start, Mrs. Shujimeki and her son were still trying to find her missing husband and the missing photographer. No one had seen them and her husband wasn't answering his phone.

"Maybe someone should go out looking for them." Jirou stated. "I'll go take a look, mom."

Mrs. Shujimeki had insisted that both of her children-in-law called her mom as well. Kio was happy for that, because his own mother had always been so absent from his life.

"No, no." She stated. "I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. I'm just nervous."

"Why don't you have Ritsuka do the photos?" Yoji wondered from the couch, turning to look at her. "He's good with a camera, and I'm pretty sure he packed one."

"I did." Ritsuka stated.

A camera flash blinded the twins and made them glare at him. He neko sheepishly held onto a red digital camera that Soubi had bought him.

"Couldn't resist." He informed. "Smile."

The Shujimekis did as he asked and he took a photo.

"Ritsuka, save that for the photographer." Soubi ordered, putting a plate of cookies on the coffee table.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Sorry." He stated. "You know how I am with memories." He grabbed and then bit into a sugar cookie. Flavors burst over his tongue as he sat on the couch opposite of the still glaring twins.

"Ritsuka's the ring bearer." Mrs. Shujimeki replied. "He can't do both."

"Sure I can." Ritsuka nodded. "Once I give them the rings, I sit down, right? So why not make use of myself and do photos?"

"Well…"

"I need the practice." Ritsuka smiled. "Only if they don't show up on time?"

"Hm…alright." Mrs. Shujimeki gave in. "I guess I'll have my brother take photos for the beginning half of the ceremony."

"I do hope your husband is okay." Shieko stated gently.

Like she had told her daughter, she stayed behind for the wedding. Soubi had offered to drive her home after the reception, but she politely declined and said she'd send for a driver instead. Kio had offered her use of the guest house, but she had adamantly stated that he and Akira should be using it as a honeymoon sweet, since they weren't leaving for their honeymoon for another week. On their anniversary the year before, Akira had surprised Kio with two tickets to Paris and passes for a new exhibit at the Louvre.

"I'm sure he's just taking his sweet time to make us all worry." Naoko informed. "Then he'll come in with a big show and a story of how they survived, which we will all know is fake, but humor him because that's the way he is."

"Well put." Jirou laughed.

"Unfortunately, she's right." Akira sat on the arm rest of one of the couches and ran his hand through his hair as he sighed.

"Why do you need practice with photography?" Shieko asked Ritsuka.

"Oh…um…well…when I graduate high school, I'm going to apply to Ato College's photography program."

Ato was the college Soubi, Kio, and Akira attended; modern art for Akira, and Japanese painting for Soubi and Kio.

"You are?" Mrs. Shujimeki grinned, clasping her hands together. "Oh, that's wonderful, Ritsuka!"

"Thanks." He smiled gently.

"We'll have to have a big get together when you get in."

Ritsuka flushed. "I-I'm not guaranteed to get in or anything!" He waved his hands in front of him. "So don't…"

She giggled. "Well, if you need any recommendation letters, I'm sure Kio and Akira would love to write you one. Three recommendations from already excelling art students should be just the boost you need to get past the kids that will bribe their way in."

"Hey, we didn't bribe our way in _or_ have recommendations. So how did Kio, Soubi, and I get in?" Akira wondered.

"Your good looks and talent."

He rolled his eyes as the others laughed. The group settled down in quiet reflectance of the events of the day thus far.

"It feels strange not having Kio down here with us." Akira announced.

"He refuses to come out of the room." Naoko stated. "I tried to get him to come downstairs for a snack, but he refused."

"Kio's very old school about certain things." Soubi informed. "He thinks that it's bad luck for Akira to see him before the wedding."

"I thought that only applied to brides." Yoji informed. "Is Kio going to be in a dress?"

Soubi slapped him on the back of the head. "You went with him to get fitted for your suits, so you know. Don't ask such questions."

"I could see him doing it, though…" Natsuo offered, rubbing his sacrifice's head where Soubi had struck him.

"Me too." Akira confirmed, flushing.

"Has he ever?"

"No." Akira glared at the twins. "And I fail to see how Kio and I do in our private time is your guys' business. You're always asking inappropriate questions."

"Tell me about it." Shieko muttered softly, sipping from her china cup of tea.

The twins snickered to themselves. Soubi rolled his eyes.

"Madam, please don't encourage them." He sat at Ritsuka's side, and the boy quickly leaned against him, snuggling up under his arm as he munched on a frosting coated cookie.

"Pardon me if I'm out of line." Shieko stated. "But Ritsuka-kun…do your parents know you're spending so much time with older men?"

"My parents don't care much about what I do." Ritsuka replied. "My mother won't even notice I'm gone, and my father is never home anyway to care. He has a second family, now, so he doesn't need my mother and me."

"Or Seimei." Yoji piped up.

"No one needs Seimei." Added Natsuo.

Ritsuka glared. "Shut up." He ordered.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded."

"Oh, no, it's fine." Ritsuka flushed. "I prefer it that they don't know what I do and all that. They'd just be in the way."

"And who's Seimei?"

"My brother."

She nodded. "Why isn't he here with you?"

Soubi's brow creased and he looked down at Ritsuka while squeezing him close. Ritsuka smiled softly.

"My brother would not be suitable for company such as this." Ritsuka informed. "He's…"

"Nuts?" Offered Yoji.

"Mentally sick?" Natsuo added.

"Out of his mind?"

"Insane?"

"Stop it." Soubi ordered.

Part of him was still loyal to Seimei, but it didn't really go beyond being respectful of him, for Ritsuka's sake, anymore.

"They're not wrong." Ritsuka laughed a little. "Um…to put it shortly…Kio's not too fond of him."

"Neither am I." Akira stated. "Sorry, but Kio's told me things, and…"

"Kio doesn't fully understand the…complex relationship…between Seimei and myself." Soubi replied, knowing exactly what Akira knew.

"Hey, isn't a wedding supposed to be a happy thing?" Yoji wondered. "Why are we making it so depressing by talking about the psycho?"

Ritsuka and Soubi both glared. "Watch it, Zero." They ordered.

Hearing his true name come from both of their lips made Yoji sink back into the couch.

The front door opened and all attention turned to see who was entering.

"Did someone call for a wedding photographer?!" Kenji Shujimeki, Akira's father, wondered loudly.

"Dad!" Naoko and Akira scolded as their father led in a photographer carrying a suitcase that held his camera.

"H-Hello." The photographer greeted.

"Sorry about the wait. We had to take several detours because of the weather." Kenji stated, hanging up his coat. "Looks like we're in time, though." He slapped the photographer on the back. "Oh, look. Cookies." He went to the coffee table and grabbed one before flopping down in an arm chair. "Is this everyone?"

"Everyone except a green haired groom with too many earrings." Natsuo snorted.

"Where's Kio?" Kenji looked to his son.

"He's holed up in the room Soubi and Ritsuka used last night." Akira stated. "It's bad luck for me to see him before the wedding, apparently."

Kenji sighed. "What a traditionalist."

"That's what I said." Soubi agreed, receiving a mock high-five from Kenji.

"That a boy!" He grinned, before turning to his wife. "Yumiko, where are the tunes? It's almost Christmas, you know. Turn on the radio!"

"Same old dad." Naoko sighed. "Always having to make an entrance." She put a hand on her slightly bulging stomach.

"You got that right, toots." He told her with a wink.

She laughed at him. "Old fool."

The photographer gave Yumiko a sheepish grin. "Is there somewhere I can set up my equipment?" He wondered softly.

"Ah, yes. There's a living room to the left there." She gestured to it. "Please, go get comfortable and set up any way that you like."

He grinned. "Thank you, ma'am." He left for the other room.

"Looks like there's only an hour left." Kenji stated. "Would someone go see if Kio's awake up there? I swear I hear snoring." He put a hand to his ear and pretended to listen. "Uh huh. Yup. Yeah, that's exactly what I thought. He's definitely asleep."

Akira rolled his eyes, not amused by his father. Shieko, however, giggled into her cup.

"Now you I don't know." Kenji stated.

"Kaido Shieko, sir." She stated, standing and bowing.

"Well, what a polite young lady." Kenji stood and walked to her. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Enchanté, mademoiselle."

She giggled. "A pleasure, as well."

"You appear to be one of the few from Kio's side that I have not met."

"My daughter was here earlier, but she departed abruptly. A family emergency she needed to tend to, being the head of the family."

"Ah, yes. Kio informed us that your family was matriarchal." He gestured for her to sit as he sat as well, looking to his wife. "Yumiko, I'm not hearing any Christmas music, darling."

"Because you have yet to turn on the radio." She grinned back, swatting at him with a rolled up napkin and landing a hit on his arm.

"Oh, I've been hit!" Kenji flopped down in the chair as if he'd been shot. His foot twitched for emphasis.

Yoji and Natsuo found slight amusement in his antics, smirking at one another.

"You're a drama queen, dad." Akira rolled his eyes.

His father shot up from his 'dead' position. "And don't you forget it!" He flopped back down and let his tongue flop out of his mouth.

"I'm going to go check up on Kio." Soubi stated, giving Ritsuka a kiss on the top of the head. He walked to the stairwell, muttering under his breath that he needed a beer to make it through the night.

000

Kio paced in circle after circle in the bedroom he was hiding in. It was getting closer and closer to the start of the wedding. Kenji's booming voice had made him nearly jump out of his skin, but he was glad that both his soon to be father-in-law and photographer were there. He listened in on the elder male's antics downstairs and giggled to himself. Leave it to Mr. Shujimeki to try and lighten up the otherwise somber mood that the day had taken. He really wished Shikiko had stayed. Maybe Mr. Shujimeki could have gotten her to lighten up a little bit. Then again, she'd probably call him a fool and walk away, so it was probably a good thing that she didn't stay. He was grateful that Shieko had decided to stay behind for the ceremony. Though their relationship had somehow, and without his knowledge, turned romantic and then sexual, he still considered her to be one of his oldest friends. Her family had groomed her to be the perfect bride for a Kaido boy, but only Kio was around her age and eligible. He vaguely remembered having ears when they went to a club together once, and then waking up without them the next day. He wondered if he had lost them to her or a stranger.

The door opened without anyone announcing their presence, or knocking, and he stopped his pacing to watch. Oh, he hoped it wasn't Akira. He was relieved when he saw a familiar face framed by otherwise pinned up blonde hair.

"Oh, Sou-chan." Kio smiled. "I'm happy to see you."

Soubi looked at the floor. "You're making tracks." He informed.

Kio looked down to where a groove of sorts had formed in the carpeting. He grinned sheepishly and brushed it out with his right foot.

"What brings you up here?" Kio wondered.

"I thought I'd check up on you. You've bene pretty quiet up here."

"Yeah, I've been doing a lot of thinking…about what Shikiko said…"

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Oh, god, no! Like I told her, this wedding is happening whether or not she or my family approves."

"Shieko seems supportive."

"She's a good friend."

"And an ex lover, from what I understand."

"That's what they say." Kio sighed. "Sometimes I don't feel like Shikiko is really my daughter."

"DNA?"

"My family refuses and I don't really care to find out. As far as I'm concerned, she _is_ my daughter. She's been my daughter since I found out about her, and that isn't changing." He shook his head. "And if Shieko says she's mine, then I believe it."

"You two are close."

Kio sat on the edge of the bed and Soubi joined him. "We were friends long before all this mess happened. If I do the math right, Shikiko was born when I was eighteen." He paused. "Shieko was groomed to be my wife since we were kids, but I never felt that way before her. Apparently part of me did, though, because Shikiko obviously didn't come from a bird dropping her off."

Soubi chuckled. "I suppose not." He agreed.

"I don't remember much about anything. I remember _when_ I lost my ears, but I can't recall who I lost them to." He sighed. "Why is my family keeping everything from me? Shikiko says that my aunt is mixed up in bad stuff and that me not knowing keeps me safe. But then isn't she safe for knowing?"

"Did she say what it was?"

"No." Kio sighed. "You heard most of the conversation…"

"Only when she started raising her voice." Soubi denied. "Shieko and I were chatting with Yumiko out on the foyer when you two were talking. I was bringing her upstairs and I started hearing her yell at you. She's…very disrespectful."

"I know." Kio said. "It's not her fault. She was raised to be disrespectful of men."

"Of her own father?"

"Do you respect the guy that raised you?"

Soubi let out a single laugh. "I want to strangle him with his own whip…"

Kio raised an eyebrow. "Whip…? Never mind, I'm sure I don't want to know, and you want to keep your privacy."

"I'll tell you at a more appropriate time. Ritsuka knows, so it's not too big of a secret." He shrugged. "What _did_ Shikiko say?"

"That I was weak and that the family needs to keep me away from them in order to protect me. She also basically said that I was delusional for trying to from this life with Akira and you guys. But this life is all I know, and I don't plan on giving it up. For the first time since I came out. I'm genuinely happy…"

Soubi brushed stray hair from Kio's eyes. "I'm glad that you are." He stated. "I…always had a feeling that your bravado and happiness may have bene an act."

Kio shrugged. "I didn't want to worry anyone."

Soubi nodded. "I understand. Ritsuka…he thinks a lot like you do." He stated. I think that's why you get along with him and not his brother. Seimei was the opposite. He loved when people worried and fussed over him."

"He seems like the type."

"Narcissus came to life."

Kio laughed. "Yeah…"

"Listen, Kio…" Soubi bit his lip. "Alright, I'm not good with people or emotions. Bear with me."

"Okay?"

"Shikiko's wrong, alright? By not telling you what they know, they're hiding a big part of your life from you. And it's hurting you, I can tell." Soubi paused. "As for you being weak, you're not. If you can fake a smile and hold your head high and build everyone up while you're being broken down, let alone stand up to Shikiko, then you're one of the strongest people I…I know…"

"T-Thanks, Sou-chan." Kio's eyes welled and he removed his glasses to wipe them away with his sleeve. "That means a lot from you."

Soubi looked away, blushing. "Quit it, Kio. It's not a big deal."

Kio giggled. If only Soubi knew just how much it did mean to him.

000

Kio poked his head out of the room to look around and see if anyone was around before he left to use the bathroom. There was only forty-five minutes left until the wedding, and thanks to Soubi bringing him water for the past hour, his bladder was full and he needed to relieve it. He tiptoed down the hall to the upstairs bathroom and knocked in case someone was inside. No one answered, so he assumed it was open. He pushed open the door and was thankful to find the bathroom unoccupied. After finishing his usage of it, he looked outside into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear again. With a sigh, he exited the room and made it back to his room.

"Well, you've come a long way from being a shut in." A voice stated.

Startled, Kio turned to see his father standing at the end of the hallway by the bathrooms. How had he managed to get past him?

"Dad…you surprised me…" Kio spoke slowly.

His father had his hands jammed in the pockets of his slacks. He was wearing a black suit with a blood red tie and a white shirt. Like his son, he had a fondness for candy, but his mouth was currently occupied with a cigarette that was hanging precariously from in between his lips.

"Sorry."

Kio shrugged. "Um…it's okay…I'm glad you made it…"

"I see that Shieko is here. Where's the girl?"

"Shikiko?" Kio wondered. "She was offended by the fact that I'm marrying Akira and not some woman to give the family more heirs. Then she offended my friends by talking down to me, and got into an argument with Soubi that turned heated and ended up leaving. She didn't want any part of this."

His father nodded slowly a couple times. "I'm surprised Shieko has stayed…and that your mother is here…"

"I didn't think mother would attend. I thought for sure she'd say no, or at least join Shikiko in trying to talk me out of the wedding…"

"I hope you stood up to the girl. She's your kid. She can't tell you what to do, matriarchal family or not." His father snorted. "Listen, Kio, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What is it?" Kio gestured to his room. His father snuffed out his cigarette and followed him inside.

"I heard some girl came to you and claimed she was your sister?"

"Yeah. I have no proof, but Shikiko says she found proof and that we _are_ twins. I don't know how I don't remember, though…" He sighed. "She also says that I'm thirty-four years old."

"Impossible." His father stated. "I am _not_ old enough to have a child, let alone two, that are thirty-four years old."

"And I'm not old enough to have a sixteen year old daughter. I'd have to have been ten when I got her mother pregnant, but I lost my ears when I was eighteen…I still don't remember who I lost them too…if it was male or female…" Kio shook his head free of the thoughts that were filling it. "Anyway, I guess that doesn't matter…did you talk to my mother?"

"Briefly." His father rolled his eyes. "As high and mighty, holier then thou, better then you because I don't have a dick as always."

Kio giggled; for the first time not being ashamed to do so in front of his father. "So…um…does it bother you that I'm marrying Akira and not some girl…?"

"Your choice in lover isn't my business." His father shrugged one shoulder. "I don't approve and I don't disapprove. I just accept it and let you do what you want. You're a big boy, Kio, you don't' need everyone to okay everything you do. Make your own choices and from your own opinions, and don't give a damn what anyone, especially Shikiko and your mother, think."

Kio nodded. "You're not the first person to give me that advice, and you won't be the last." He laughed. "My best man, Soubi, doesn't like Shikiko at all. He knows about the matriarchal society our family runs by and yet he still got in her face about how she treats me."

"He's…a good friend for you…" His father shrugged. "I wasn't so sure about him when we first met. It was like I knew him from somewhere but couldn't place my finger on it."

Kio shrugged. "I don't know either."

"How did Shikiko take being challenged? And by a man, nonetheless."

"She didn't take well to it." Kio laughed. "I don't know the full story yet, but she slapped him across the face."

"Ouch."

:"Yeah, luckily Ritsuka was there to calm him down and send him packing. He threatened her to not hit Soubi again before following him. Those two are so pathetic, it's adorable."

"Soubi and Ritsuka…they're together, I presume?"

Kio nodded. "Yeah." He confirmed. "Just don't freak out when you meet Ritsuka, please?"

"Why would I?"

"They have a…rather large age gap." Kio informed him. "Shikiko was disgusted by it and I think her attitude about it annoyed them both. Age is just a number to them, after all."

"Do they believe in soulmates or something like that? Is that why age doesn't matter to them?"

Kio shrugged. "I'm not sure. They've both lived…less then comfortable lives."

His father nodded.

"Say…um…dad…?"

"Yes?"

"Well…uh…I was wondering…because I don't have anyone to do so, and it's typically the father's job to do so…"

"What is it, Kio?"

"Could you…erm…walk me…down the aisle…?"

His father blinked in surprise for a few moments. "Really?" He asked. "But…uh…why…?"

Kio shrugged. "I…um…we never really got to bond when I was growing up, and to be honest, I didn't really want to bond…"

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly the best father in the world…" His father rubbed the back of his neck. "I know I should've done better but…"

"You did the best you could with what you had, with me being sprung upon you." Kio shrugged it off. "I wouldn't have known what to do if I were you, either."

His father smiled sheepishly and looked away. "I wish I could help you with that whole mystery sister thing…"

Kio shrugged one shoulder. "I…don't really care…about it. Let the family keep their secrets."

His father nodded. "I agree completely."

"So what about it?" Kio shakily offered a hand to his father.

His father considered it for a moment before shaking his hand. "I'd be honored, Kio."

A knock on the door made both men look. The door opened and Ritsuka stepped in.

"Hey, Kio? They're ready for…" Ritsuka spotted the elder male. "Oh, hi."

"Rit-chan, this is my father, Kaido Ryo. Dad, this is Aoyagi Ritsuka."

"Nice to meet you," The young neko grinned.

"And you as well." His father replied, taking his hand from his son's. "Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting then, should we?"

"No, we shouldn't." Kio smiled as he and his father followed the young neko out of the room.

This was it. There was no turning back.

_And so it begins_.

000

Akira fiddled with his tie as he stood at the altar with his and Kio's groomsmen an hour and a half later. The groomsmen were the first to come down the aisle, in pairs of two. His best friend since he was a teenager, Sumoa Hideki, stood at his side as his best man; though he had arrived late.

"Would you relax, Akira?" He whispered under the loud music. "Everything's going to be fine. I think Soubi bound and gagged those two troublemakers, so we have that going for us."

Akira laughed once. "I know they won't be any trouble." He replied. "But I'm not nervous, I'm anxious to get started. I haven't seen him all day…"

"Just calm down, man. Don't rush things. Take time to enjoy the day."

Akira nodded.

A little girl in a hot pink dress, Akira's cousin Shaya, bounded down the aisle throwing sakura blossom petals. She smiled and giggled at Akira as she got closer. She wrapped her arms around his legs in a hug before being escorted to a seat in the third row with her mother. Ritsuka walked at her side; carrying a little pillow with two silver rings on it. He walked up to Akira and shook his hand, then took his place at Soubi's side. The blonde pulled him close in a hug but let him go when he noticed the odd stares he was getting because of it. Akira adjusted his tie one more time as the music changed. He noted the familiar sound of an orchestral version of a song he and Kio both adored and took in a sharp breath. Everyone who was previously sitting down on either side of the aisle all stood in sync and turned to the back door of the house. Two men in black suits manned the door, one on each side. They each grabbed a door handle and swung the doors open wide. Snow blew down from the rooftop as if called upon by another presence in the room, or merely a spell from Soubi or Natsuo. Akira couldn't help but let his jaw drop open a little as he spotted his soon to be husband walking with his father down the shoveled aisle covered in a red carpet fabric. His fiancé looked as amazing as he always did, but with a more formal flare. Sunlight hit his piercings and made them glitter in just the right way. He had a corsage containing a red rose and a white one in the breast pocket of his navy colored tuxedo. Akira felt his breath hitch in his throat. He loved Kio to death and always thought he looked amazing, but today…? He'd never seen him look so good. Akira smiled softly at the man he loved walking towards him. Kio's mauve eyes met Akira's forest green eyes and they shared a loving smile.

'I love you.' Mouthed Akira.

'I love you too.' Kio mouthed back. He spotted Shieko and gave her a little wave as he approached.

Even Soubi couldn't help but be proud of his best friend at that moment in time. Kio looked much more calm and confident then he had been earlier in the day. He also appeared to be the happiest person in the world.

Soubi wrapped an arm around Ritsuka when no one was paying attention to hold him close.

The boy bit back a squeak and moved the pillow containing the rings so they wouldn't fall and roll away. Akira left his spot at the altar and walked down to meet Kio and his father three rows in from the front. He shook hands with Ryo Kaido.

"Thank you for coming." Akira spoke softly. "Kaido-sama."

"Just Ryo." He corrected. "Just…take care of my son, alright?"

"You don't have to worry about that." Akira promised, taking Kio's hand in his own.

Kio's father gave them each a hug before sitting in an empty seat in the first row. From three seats over, his ex wife gave him a nod to tell him that he had done well. He returned the nod before turning away. He couldn't stand the woman, but he'd be civil for Kio's sake.

Akira placed a kiss on his shorter fiancé's temple. "You look amazing." He informed.

"So do you." Kio muttered softly.

Akira's green eyes were offset by a traditional black suit with a corsage that matched Kio's in the breast pocket. He offered Kio his left hand. Kio took it in his right and they walked back up to the altar. Kio hugged Soubi and then Ritsuka before joining his soon to be husband again. They bowed to the Priest, who gave them a bright smile and a bow in return. The music slowly faded away to silence and the priest motioned for everyone to sit down.

"Family, friends, acquaintances, and honored guests." The priest began. "We are gathered here today, at the Shujimeki family winter cabin to join Shujimeki Akira and Kaido Kio in holy matrimony." He paused to smile at the two grooms. "If there is anyone in our presence today who believes that these two should _not_ be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Kio held his breath for a few moments, expecting his mother to rise or Shikiko to come out of nowhere and proclaim that she objects. When nothing came, the Priest smiled.

"The couple here has written their own vows, which they will now recite to one another." The Priest looked to Akira first. "Akira? If you'd please." He bowed slightly in respect.

Akira nodded. He and Kio turned to face one another. Akira took a deep breath to collect himself before turning to his groom.

"Kio, it's been six years since we first met in Art Theory, which means it's been six years since I feel in love with you." Akira began. "Although one of those years was spent moping around and feeling sorry for myself because I was too chicken to just ask you out, it has been both an honor and a privilege to be with you, once I got the courage to actually ask you out…by lying to you…" That one garnered some laughing from the people who knew the story behind the statement. "And I can't wait to spend many more years at your side, loving you for the rest of your life and our new life together. I promise that I will be sure that there is never a day where you will go hungry or cold or lonely. With me at your side, we will be able to conquer everything. Even if we both become starving artists living out of a segmented part of Soubi's apartment. Like we did when our place was being fumigated." He had to pause to allow for a little bit of laughter, mostly from Soubi and Ritsuka. "We will always have one another and, no matter what, that isn't going to change."

The Priest smiled at him and nodded slowly once. He looked to Kio after that. "Kio? As for you?"

Kio smiled gently and nodded before turning back to Akira. "Even though you did trick me into coming out here, I don't regret being so trusting and falling for it." Kio smiled. "These past few years we've spent together have been nothing short of magical. We don't fight and we get along well, as if we've known one another our whole lives. I am honored to be the one who has been at your side for this long, even more so that I am the man standing next to you here today." Kio took a breath to clam himself. "Your family has been so accepting of me from day one, despite the…less then perfect family I come from out in the middle of nowhere."

That got some laughter, but his mother was obviously annoyed by it. His father seemed to find it humorous, though, even as his mother glared a hole through him.

"I am ready to start my life as your husband, and I have been waiting for this day since the day we met, and even more after the day you proposed to me." Kio went on. "Living together has been wonderful, and solidifying it like this will make it all just that much better, if possible. Like you said, we will always have one another. And no one, and nothing in this world can or will ever change that."

The Priest nodded at him and smiled. "Kio, Akira, please join hands."

They did as told.

"Akira, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? To live together in holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health? And, forsaking all others, keep him only unto you, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Akira nodded, smiling.

"And, you, Kio. Do you take this man to be your wedded husband? To live together in holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health? And, forsaking all others, keep him only unto you, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kio nodded in response.

"Akira, repeat after me, if you will." The Priest cleared his throat. "I, Akira…"

"I Akira." Akira repeated.

"Take you, Kio,"

"Take you Kio,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better or for worse."

"For better or for worse."

"For richer or for starving artist."

That brought out laugher.

"For richer or for starving artist." Akira said, laughing.

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"To love and to cherish"

"To love and to cherish"

"Til death do us part."

"Til death do us part."

The Priest looked to Kio. "Kio, please repeat after me, if you will."

"I don't have much of a choice…" Kio admitted making the attendees laugh.

The Priest winked. "No, you do not." He cleared his throat as the laughter died down. "I, Kio…"

"I, Kio."

"Take you, Akira,"

"Take you Akira,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better or for worse."

"For better or for worse."

"For richer or for starving artist."

Laughter resounded yet again, but less this time as the joke had repeated.

"For richer or for starving artist." Kio snickered.

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"To love and to cherish"

"To love and to cherish"

"Til death do us part."

"Til death do us part."

They all took a moment to pause and relax.

"Do we have the rings?" The Priest wondered.

"Yeah." Ritsuka replied, causing a bit of laughter. "Um…here…" He walked over and the Priest took the rings off of the pillow he held.

Kio reached over and ruffled Ritsuka's hair before hugging him with one arm. "Arigato, Rit-chan." He stated.

Ritsuka grinned. "Domashimashite, Kio."

Akira hugged him too. "Arigato."

"Domashimashite, Akira." Ritsuka nodded and took his place next to Soubi again.

"A ring is a symbol of eternity." The Priest stated. "Like eternity, it has now beginning, and it has no end. As such, there is no more appropriate shape to symbolize a marriage then a ring; a circle. A triangle or a square would not only look ridiculous on a finger, unlike a circular ring. But it would be very painful to sleep when you are wearing, and it wouldn't continue forever. It would stop and restart until the shape is made, and then stop again. But not a circle."

"Alright, we get it!" Natsuo called, gathering laughter.

The Priest chuckled and held out his hand containing one ring to Akira. "For you." He stated.

"Aw, you shouldn't have." Akira took it as laughter filled the air.

"Akira, please place the ring on the fourth finger of your groom's left hand."

Akira did as told. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The Priest handed Kio his ring. "For you."

"I'm taken." Kio stated, putting up his hand before taking the ring while people laughed.

"And place it upon the fourth finger of the left hand of your groom."

Kio took Akira by the hand and slowly slid the ring down his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The Priest smiled. "Bless, oh Lord, these rings, that he who gives it and he who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in thy favor, until their lives end." He stated, eyes sweeping over the crowd. "Now that Kio and Akira have consented together in this holy wedlock, on this day of December 2013, before God-whether you believe in Him or not-and honored guests in accompaniment. They have given and pledged their lives to one another. They have pledged the same thing and stated their vows as one. Upon giving and receiving rings; please no one make a sex joke out of that, this is a hallowed day."

"Damn it!" Yoji cursed from the audience.

That gathered some laughter.

"I should've known." Kio rolled his eyes as he laughed.

Soubi pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sighed as he shook his head, but he was smiling.

"Good thing is aid something." The Priest commented. "We don't want a repeat of what they said in the living room. Yes, that's right. Like everyone else, I was paying attention."

More laughter. The Priest waited for it to tone down before he went on.

"Now, by joining hands once again, I pronounce that they are husband and husband." He went on. "You may kiss the husband."

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Akira let go of Kio's left arm and pulled him close. He wrapped an arm around his waist. "I love you."

Kio fell gracefully against him. "I love you too." Kio wrapped his arms around his neck and they kissed.

Cheers and clapping erupted from the wedding party and the guests. The clapping died down as Kio and Akira paid no mind to it and continued their kiss.

"Get a room, you two!" Yoji called, as Natsuo wolf-whistled.

The two husbands pulled apart and laughed with the others.

"Now go on, and get out of here, you crazy kids." The Priest ordered, snapping shut the Bible he held. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now introduce to you Shujimeki Akira and Kio." He bowed.

The newlyweds bowed in return before running off down the aisle, with the groomsmen in a mass group instead of neat couples close behind.

Four years in the making, Akira and Kio had finally got the one thing they both had wanted from the start. Not only were they together and married as a symbol of their love for one another and devotion to one another, but together they formed a family that nothing could or would ever break apart. With their friends and family at their sides, or not at their sides in the case of Shikiko, they could finally be purely happy. No longer were they two separate souls that spent their lives together; but they were one soul sharing the same life. Their lives together would go on for eternity; just like the circular ring. Which is most definitely not like a triangle.


End file.
